The present technology relates to a communication system, a communication system control method, and a program causing a computer to execute the method, and specifically, to a communication system configured to transmit and receive data between a master and a slave, a communication system control method, and a program causing a computer to execute the method.
In the related art, when communication is performed between devices in a relatively short range, for example, within the same substrate, a communication standard of Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) is broadly used due to a simple configuration. In I2C, since a plurality of masters can transmit signals to one slave, it is necessary to detect collision of such signals and arbitrate the masters. For example, in the communication standard of I2C, an arbitration procedure in which, when one master transmits “1” and the other master transmits “0,” the master that has transmitted “1” loses a control right is proposed (for example, refer to “UM10204 bus I2C bus specification and user manual Rev5.0J,” [online], Oct. 9, 2012, NXP semiconductors, [Aug. 26, 2015, search], Internet (http://www.nxp.com/documents/user_manual/UM10204_JA.pdf)).
In addition, a communication standard of I3C, an extended version of I2C, is proposed. In I3C, three communication schemes are used. In the first communication scheme (hereinafter referred to as a “case 0”), it is possible to connect a maximum of 112 slaves to the master while arbitration is possible. In the second communication scheme (hereinafter referred to as a “case 1”), a higher communication rate than that of the case 0 is provided, but the number of connectable slaves is limited to a maximum of 56 while arbitration is possible. In the third communication scheme (hereinafter referred to as a “case 2”), a higher communication rate than that of the case 0 is provided, and it is possible to connect a maximum of 112 slaves, but it is not possible to arbitrate devices.